PROJECT SUMMARY The burden of digestive and liver diseases is considerable. The goal of the Digestive Disease Epidemiology Training Program at the University of North Carolina is to train independent researchers who will improve our understanding of the magnitude, etiology, impact and treatment of digestive and liver diseases, and who will assume leadership roles in GI epidemiology and outcomes research. To accomplish that mission, the program includes a comprehensive curriculum with the following features: 1) formal advanced training in epidemiologic methods and biostatistics; 2) a 2 - 3 year period of research training culminating in an MPH, MSCR or PhD in epidemiology; 3) emphasis on design, execution, analysis and publication of a research project; 4) mentors to guide the developing investigator; 5) an integrative core curriculum designed to develop additional skills necessary for an academic career; 6) concurrent training of MD and PhD candidates. The program supports two predoctoral and three postdoctoral trainees. Postdoctoral candidates are specifically recruited and matched to this training program. The postdoctoral trainees spend an extra year of fellowship including two years in dedicated research training and two years in clinical training. The program takes advantage of unique and considerable institutional strengths in public health and gastroenterology, and strong institutional commitment. A stable, highly collaborative faculty provides trainees expert guidance in epidemiology, biostatistics, clinical and outcomes research. The training faculty of 17 includes 15 members of the adult and pediatric GI Divisions of whom 12 have advanced training in epidemiology or biostatistics. The research programs of the training faculty are well funded and the faculty are highly published. Trainee progress is monitored by mentors, a Training Advisory Committee and the program director. Trainees provide anonymous feedback about the program leading to continuous improvement. Graduates of this program have remarkable records of publication, outstanding methodologic training, and practical research experience to equip them for faculty positions on completion of the fellowship.